


Reflect

by Esselle



Series: Sun God Hinata [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods, Emotional Sex, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: “I’m not like you, I’m not even like all your other followers, I’m just—” Tobio stared harder into the mirror, trying to find himself in its reflection. “I’m not really anything.”Hinata pulled the golden mirror out of his hands. “Tobio,” Hinata said softly. He slid his hands over Tobio’s cheeks, the warmth of his palms seeping under Tobio’s skin. “You are something.”--Hinata sees many things, when he looks at Tobio.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A very short thing I wrote for HinaKage day :) 
> 
> This is set sometime before the events of Ch 4 of [Somewhere to Belong](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6373717/chapters/14599135), in which Hinata is a sun god, and Kageyama is mainly in over his head.

“There,” Hinata said. For the past ten minutes, he’d been sitting in Tobio’s lap, tongue poking between his lips as he carefully, gently turned Tobio’s head this way and that, fingers deft and skillful, smudged with black kohl. “I think… that’s done.”

The sun god leaned back, smiling at Tobio happily. Tobio, for his part, remained unconvinced.

“So?” he asked, trying to keep the skepticism out of his voice. It didn’t quite work. “How… does it look?”

Hinata lightly swatted his arm. “It looks great, obviously. You still don’t trust me?”

“It’s not that I don’t trust you,” Tobio said, fidgeting. “I’m just not sure you’re going to see what you’re expecting to see.”

Hinata crossed his arms, lips pouted, cheeks puffed out round. Tobio wanted to kiss him—but wasn’t sure if that would mess up the kohl Hinata had spent so much time painstakingly applying.

“I’m not expecting anything,” Hinata said. He picked up a small golden disk that lay on the bed next to them, the surface shiny and reflective. “Do you like it?”

Tobio tilted his head, staring at his reflection—dark-eyed and sultry. He looked… almost handsome, it was true, like the way the wish speaker men did on ceremonial nights, purposeful and dramatic. Nothing like how he’d always done his own kohl before, by guesswork, barely a thin line around his eyes. 

He didn’t even feel very worthy, to be sitting here having the sun god himself make him look this way.

“I like it when you do it,” Tobio told Hinata. “But I don’t really look like me.”

Hinata tilted his head. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that I’m not… not good-looking, really, you have to put in all this—effort,” Tobio said, waving his hands in the air. “I’m not like you, I’m not even like all your other followers, I’m just—” He stared harder into the mirror, trying to find himself in its reflection. “I’m not really anything.”

Hinata pulled the golden mirror out of his hands. “Tobio,” Hinata said softly. He slid his hands over Tobio’s cheeks, the warmth of his palms seeping under Tobio’s skin. “You _are_ something.”

“What?” Tobio asked, because he couldn’t fathom, for the life of him, what that thing was.

“You are _you,_ ” Hinata said, thumbs brushing his cheeks. “And you are _mine._ Aren’t these two things enough?”

Tobio stared at him, unsure of how to respond. Hinata leaned close, whispering a kiss over his lips, and he closed his eyes. Whatever his uncertainties, he could ignore them, like this.

“I want you,” Hinata murmured. “Can I?”

Tobio nodded, eyes still squeezed shut.

“Tobio,” he heard the sun god breathe. “I want to _take_ you.”

Tobio’s breath hitched, as his body flooded with heat; his own, Hinata’s, both of their desires pooling together within him. They had never done this before, not yet. It would be his first time, having Hinata inside him.

He wanted it more than anything.

“Can I?” Hinata whispered again in his ear.

“Yes,” Tobio gasped. “Yes, okay—”

Hinata pressed him back against the bed, stripped them both naked, laid kisses all over his skin, down his chest and stomach and hips, until he was low enough to take Tobio into his mouth, his tongue and lips searing, making Tobio arch off the bed almost at once as Hinata easily sunk down around him, swallowing him to the base.

He barely noticed at first, when Hinata began to tease his entrance, fingers slick and hot. He did notice, when those fingers slipped inside him, gentle at first, but still shocking. He twisted his hands into the sheets, head tipped back, as Hinata whispered to him, covered his thighs in reverent kisses, licked him to an aching, unbearable hardness, until he could feel himself moaning, though he couldn’t hear it over the rushing in his ears.

“Please,” he said, desperate, “please, Hinata, please—”

The first moment he felt the sun god enter him, he thought he might have broken. He clung, hands in Hinata’s hair, eyes squeezed shut as the heat that took him overwhelmed him entirely. He couldn’t breathe. His eyes might be open, but he couldn’t see. The rush of pleasure was too much, too all-encompassing.

It was the sound of his name on Hinata’s lips that brought him back.

“Tobio,” the little god said, near a sob, “Tobio, you’re perfect.”

And Tobio begged him, “Move.”

Hinata did. He eased Tobio’s knees up higher, pressed them to his chest, braced his hands on either side of his body. His hips rolled slow and easy, and Tobio met him, as he’d come to know Hinata to do, when their positions were reversed and they were joined together like this.

“Good,” Hinata managed to say, “that’s so good.”

“H-harder,” Tobio stuttered. He didn’t miss the flash in Hinata’s eyes, the smile rising like light on the horizon.

“Even better,” the little god told him, as he began to rock into him, thrusts sharper, hips pounding hard against Tobio’s ass.

He reached something, deep inside Tobio, that bloomed and blossomed in front of Tobio’s eyes, and Tobio’s hips came off the bed entirely, back bowing tight, as he cried out, stunned.

“There?” Hinata asked, and when Tobio nodded, he slammed into him again, forceful now, taking that spot over and over. Tobio felt himself burning at the edges, the fire blazing hotter, faster, now that it had truly been set.

“Hinata—” he said, as sudden realization hit.

“I want to—” Hinata said, almost at the same time. “I’m—”

Tobio nodded, senselessly. “Come inside me.”

Hinata moaned, head lowered as he finished, hips shuddering—and Tobio’s mind blanked and warmed, as he felt Hinata spill, like liquid fire through the whole of him. Tobio finished seconds later, head spinning, nearly dizzy with the force of it. His entire body felt as though it has been seized by this bliss, like it would never, ever stop.

And it didn’t. It eased, and it cooled, but still he was warm. Still he felt full and whole.

Hinata pulled him into his arms, wiping his fingers across Tobio’s eyes, and Tobio realized his face was wet. Hinata’s fingers came away hopelessly smudged with black.

“Oh, well,” he said, his voice filled with fondness. “That didn’t last long.”

Tobio didn’t care. However the kohl had made him appear, that was how he now felt. Whatever strange person he had seen in that golden mirror, he could recognize now as himself, staring back out of him from the reflection in Hinata’s shining, golden eyes.

“I like it better this way,” he said quietly, and Hinata bumped their foreheads together.

“I like it _every_ way,” the sun god said, “because you are everything.”

And Tobio trusted he was right.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]
> 
> (I'm writing a KageHina drabble a day for the entire month of October (so far so good)! Even if you don't have Tumblr, stop on by!)


End file.
